Summary - Preparing Leaders of Sustainable Public Health Protection: International Phytotechnologies Scholars Program - China 2019 We will train and inspire the next generation of professionals and academic researchers in public health protection as part of the 16th Annual International Phytotechnologies Conference. We plan to support student participation in the International Phytotechnologies Scholars Program to be held 22-28 September 2019 in Changsha City, Hunan Province, China. The conference is hosted by the International Phytotechnology Society (IPS), that also develops and executes the PhytoScholars Program. PhytoScholars is a unique student-oriented scholars program, with aims to: 1. Directly support student education in public health strategies for improving health, environmental remediation and stewardship, targeting on urban health topics; 2. Increase student knowledge in public health protection and the broader roles of phytotechnologies in risk assessment and the improvement of ecosystem functions; 3. Provide students with professional development opportunities and the chance to network with international professionals in sustainable technologies for public health protection. A number of the prior PhytoScholars are now professionals in the field and faculty members leading research programs. Introducing students to the professional aspects and public health protection have been career changing for many. As part of this program, students will be supported to attend the conference by offering support for partial coverage of travel and lodging fees for an expected 10 selected scholars. PhytoScholars will be offered the opportunity to travel internationally, and will directly interact with international leaders in public health protection to learn scientifically and grow professionally. All PhytoScholars will be tasked to offer a presentation, meet professional leaders, offer specified feedback, and meet learning objectives, which include not only scientific objectives but also cultural and professional development objectives. All PhytoScholars? presentations will be evaluated by a minimum of two professional leaders, many listed below. The selection process will aim to invite applicants in groups underrepresented in STEM fields. The selection committee, listed below, is a diverse group of accomplished scholars that has interacted with past conferences and PhytoScholars programs. All selection committee members will be invited to the conference to offer talks and engage with the PhytoScholars. Table 1. Selection committee for the 2019 PhytoScholars program. Name and nationality Affiliation Basis for participation on selection committee David Tsao (USA) America?s Technology Manager, British Petroleum IPS President Barbara Zeeb (Canada) Professor, Department of Chemistry and Chemical Engineering, Royal Military College IPS Executive Vice President Om Parkash (USA) Associate Professor, University of Massachusetts - Amherst IPS Vice President Liz Rylott (UK) Senior Researcher, University of York (UK) IPS Vice President Elizabeth Nichols (USA) Professor, North Carolina State University IPS Secretary Xiao E Yang (Zhejiang University) Professor of Plant Nutrition and Environmental Ecology Conference Chair and Host Site Representative Lena Ma (U Florida) Professor, Soil and Water Science, Conference Vice Chair and IPS member Joel Burken (USA) Professor, Missouri University of Science and Technology PhytoScholars PI and Founder, IPS Board